Dancing on the Edge of Life
by BlackUnicorn27
Summary: The Order has to face the final battle. While everyone is getting ready to fight, Nymphadora Tonks is struggling with her feelings for a certain blonde french girl. Tonks/Fleur!


******AN: Hey. Okay so this is written for the 'I kissed a girl'-Challenge here in the Harry Potter Challenge Forum.**

**It's my first fic written in english and the first one I'm uploading on this site. I'm a bit excited about it ;D**

**Hope the english and everything is okay. (: **

**I'd like you to let me know what you think of it.**

**xx BlackUnicorn**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters. It's all JKR's. I do not want to make money with this._  
**

_**Dancing on the edge of life**_

The whole Order was gathered in the living room of Bill and Fleur's cottage to make the last preparations for the upcoming battle.

They planned on apparating to Hogwarts together and to take over the situation quickly.

"I suppose the majority of the battle will take place in the great hall and the entrance hall as well as the courtyards. As soon as we apparate into the great hall we'll split into groups: Molly, Bill, Charlie and Arthur will position themselves on the quad, while Tonks, Fred, George, Fleur and Lee will move to the middle courtyard. The rest of us will stay in the entrance hall and the great hall to welcome Voldemort's followers.", Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was currently leading the Order and organizing everything, directed.

Every member nodded, accepting their order. Everyone, but a worried Molly Weasley, who had a burning question to ask, before she could accept anything: "What about the students? We have to get them out of the castle, before the Death Eaters will come. We can't let those kids see what will happen there and we certainly CAN'T let them take part in this!"

"Considering the current situation, the evacuation of all minor students in Hogwarts is already taking place. Those who are full-aged, will be given the choice between staying and fighting in the battle or being evacuated with the others."

"What?", Molly hissed, "How can you even consider, letting them stay? Just because they're seventeen, don't they are adults! They are children, you're handing them to you-know-who on a silver platter! How could you?"

It was clearly visible, that the short woman was falling into rage, she just couldn't understand how kids could be allowed to participate in such a dangerous event, by being a loving mother of seven children, she just couldn't tolerate the actions of the Order.

Her Husband, Arthur, rubbed her shoulders while murmuring: "Calm down, darling."

"Calm down? You're seriously telling me to CALM DOWN? We're talking about kids, Arthur, kids! Our own daughter could get involved in this and you want me to calm down? I can't believe you!"

"Molly.", Kingsley said with his deep, reassuring voice, "We will try our best to keep all minors and students out of the danger, but we won't force anyone to leave who offers to fight on our side. We need any help we can get."

The older woman huffed angrily, but didn't say anything else, knowing that arguing was just pointless in this situation., so she just crossed her arms and glared at the black wizard.

Tonks, who was silently observing the conversation could understand Mrs. Weasley. Just thinking about something happening to her son or other kids made her stomach turn upside down. Even though Teddy was still a baby and would only here about what will happen today in overly embellished stories with unnecessary information, the metamorphmagus understood the redhead. But she also knew there was no other way. The first thing she learned when she was trained to be an auror was that sacrifices must be made on both sides, always. There was no way around it, sacrifices were necessary and as much as it pained her that many of the victims on their sides would be teenagers who'd never get the chance to experience life, because it would end before it really started, she knew that no one could change this. She knew that a lot of them would die, that she would most likely lose some of her friends, maybe even her own life. Not one of them would be save until this battle was over.

It wasn't that she wasn't afraid.

She was.

She was human, she feared death.

Not only for herself, but for anyone from the Order or their side.

For Remus. Her husband, the father of her child. She didn't want Ted to grow up without his parents, she didn't want Remus or herself to miss one day of his life.

But even though she loved Remus, she started to feel less and less for him. She'd never stop to care for him, but something just didn't feel right.

Lately she wondered, if marrying him was the right decision, if she just fell in love with the illusion of this mature, experienced man guiding her clumsy self through life, but not actually with him.

She was sure the reason of her doubts was this one particular person she developed feelings for.

A person she really shouldn't like _that _way. But she did, she couldn't help herself.

She had a son and a husband who loved her to death and still she felt all of this for another person.

She looked over to said person, who was standing next to Bill Weasley, their shining blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, revealing their beautiful features.

Yes, Fleur Delacour was beautiful. She really lived up to her name, because to Tonks she was like a gorgeous flower, with delicate petals and soft colors. She was perfect.

They had a rough start with Fleur only showing her bitchy and uptight facade, but somehow the auror managed to get past it and to get to know the wonderful woman behind.

The one that cared and thought about others. The one who could get lost in counting all the daisies on a seemingly endless meadow. The one who would get a happy smile on her face, just by passing a rosebush.

Tonks and her were now connected through a very beautiful friendship though the metamorphmagus felt more.

Every time she saw the french girl, a warm feeling of love started burning inside of her.

Every time they walked together, she just wanted to take her hand and never let go.

Every time she talked to her, she just wanted to grab her face and kiss her perfectly shaped lips, showing her how much she felt.

But she couldn't. She couldn't, because it was wrong, wrong on so many levels, they were both married, they were trusted by her husbands and Merlin, she was sure that Fleur didn't even feel the same way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by several popping sounds and when she saw Fleur mouthing a 'Come on' to her before apparating, she realized, that she zoned out and missed the rest of the conversation.

She shook head, as to shake off every unnecessary thought and to just concentrate on the upcoming battle, before she also apparated with a loud 'plop'.

She appeared in Hogwarts' great hall and immediately searched the crowd of students, teachers and aurors for the twins, Lee and Fleur. When she finally found them, she told the boys to go ahead and that she and Fleur would meet them on the middle courtyard in a few minutes.

When they were out of sight, she pulled the blonde into an empty corridor.

"Dora! What's going on? We were told to go to the middle courtyard instantly. We can't just wander around here!", the french woman protested.

"Calm down, Veela, I just wanted to talk to you for a second."

"Well, make it quick, we shouldn't leave the boys on their own for too long."

"You're right. I just want to tell you something important, this maybe the last chance that I'll get."

This was the moment. Tonks was going to tell the blonde she was in love with her.

She was scared. Of rejection, of destroying their friendship, but the thought that she could die without telling her was just not bearable, so she gathered all her courage and started talking: "You know this is the last battle, when this battle is fought, everything is over, but it's risky. We're dancing on the edge of life tonight."

"When did you get so poetic?", Fleur interrupted.

"Uhm..N-no idea.", the otherwise tough Tonks stuttered, her cheeks and her shoulder length hair turning deep red, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Well, what I actually wanted to tell you was...was..well I-I wand t-to say that I..that I.."

"That you..?", Fleur pressured, getting impatient.

"I...Oh you know what? Screw it!", Tonks cursed before taking the french girls head in her hands and pushing her mouth onto Fleur's.

Their lips gently moved against each other in a tender kiss, Tonks enjoying the blonde's taste of apricot, while caressing a soft cheek with her thumb.

When the now pink haired woman realized what she was actually doing, she instantly pulled way and looked down at her feet, starting to apologize: "I'm sorry, Fleur. I never meant to do that. I know you're committed to Bill and I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry. Please, just forget about this."

Fleur put a finger under the metamorphmagus' chin, gently pushing up her head til their eyes met.

"I don't want to forget.", she whispered leaning in for another kiss. Shortly before their lips met, they were interrupted by some loud bangs and various shouted '_stupefy_'s and _'crucio_'s.

"Looks like we have a battle to beat.", Tonks murmured, before pulling Fleur into tight hug, never wanting to let go. But she had to, hopefully just not forever.

She didn't want to lose what she'd just won.

The blonde took her hand and together they made their way to the middle courtyard, waiting for the Death Eaters to arrive and start the fight that would decide about their future.


End file.
